The Torn Prince & The Broken Angel
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, One-shot, sobre mi fantasma Favorito Royce Clayton The Torn Prince y un Personaje Inventado por mi Annie Woods. ¿Reviews? RoycexOC


_The Torn Prince & The Broken Angel_

RoycexOC

Ninguno de los Fantasmas me pertenece….si así fuera Royce no estaría solo…lo único que me pertenece es Annie Woods.

Aviso de una vez, eso no será una historia larga…mas bien son como cortas historias, Drabbles, one-shots, cosas así.

Intentare que Royce no quede muy OoC, pero no prometo nada…bueno que disfruten la lectura.

& espero recibir Reviews, por que no hay historias en español de 13 fantasmas…solo una, y pues ahora la mia….espero que alguien lo lea…por que si no llorare ok aquí vamos.

~o~o~o~o~

Era lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila, el escenario era un viejo estadio de beisbol en un pueblo, común y corriente, el viento silbaba con armonía y no había ni una sola persona a la vista.

Las estrellas era lo único que alumbraba aquel lugar, todo estaba en completo silencio…hasta que _ellos_ llegaron. Eran mas de veinte hombres y traían autos y maquinas pesadas.

Una de ellas llevaba a cuestas dos grandes cajas de cristal con varias frases escritas en ellas color dorado. Dos hombres iban al frente de esa marcha, uno era viejo con un traje negro y barba color blanco.

El otro era mucho más joven, vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta a botones holgada. Tenia sus manos en puños y su mirada era de angustia…el sabía que lo que hacían no estaba bien. Que no era correcto jugar con esas cosas…pero al parecer no le importo en el momento que acepto trabajar para este hombre.

"Usted dijo que _El_ se encontraba aquí" el hombre mas joven giro sus ojos por el lugar mientras se ponía unos lentes color blanco y transparente.

"aquí esta Cyrus, solo hay que buscar…" dejo de hablar abruptamente mientras giraba su cabeza con rapidez.

"¿Dennis?" Cyrus camino hasta donde estaba el psíquico.

"hay alguien mas aquí" fue lo único que respondió Dennis.

Cyrus se puso sus lentes para ver lo que su compañero veía…fue cuando la vieron.

Sentada en las gradas de aquel lugar, se encontraba una joven…una joven de no mas de dieciséis años, largo y ondulado cabello que terminaba en tirabuzones sobre sus hombros, un flequillo cubría su frente de manera diagonal, de piel pálida. Vestía lo que parecía ser un camisón para dormir color blanco hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Era demasiado bella, sus mejillas abultadas la hacían parecer una niña pequeña, sus labios eran carnosos y de color rosa.

Cyrus intento acercase a la chica, pero Dennis lo detuvo, pero al momento de tocarlo se alejo.

Los ojos de la joven mostraban miedo, y sus labios se movían rápidamente como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

"la encontramos…encontramos al _ángel destrozado_…vayan por ella" Grito Cyrus a sus trabajadores.

Dennis miro a la chica y sintió un poco de lastima por ella, sus ojos se abrieron y se levanto de golpe caminando hacia atrás con miedo evidente.

Pero antes de que fueran capaces de acercase a ella, otro fantasma apareció, este era un joven.

Su rostro y la mitad se cuerpo estaban_ desgarrados_, su mirada estaba llena de rabia, traía consigo un bate de beisbol, y con este comenzó a cualquiera que intentara acercase a la chica detrás de el.

"¿es el…?"

"Así es Dennis…_El príncipe Desgarrado_" interrumpió Cyrus a Dennis "esto es fenomenal…dos por el precio de uno"

Cyrus soltó una gran risotada, el príncipe golpeaba con rabia y furia a todos los hombres que podía, pero el solo no era suficiente para detenerlos.

Logro dejar a más de cuatro inconscientes, pero ellos fueron mas rápidos que el. Mientras el príncipe estaba luchando con una parte, el resto se encargo de encerrar al pobre ángel que se encontraba en las gradas.

El ángel intento escapar, pero no pudo huir cuando la trampa se cerró y ella se quedo encerrada. Comenzó a golpear y arañar las paredes con furia, intentando en vano salir de esa prisión de cristal.

El joven tarde se dio cuenta que su ángel estaba encerrado detrás de él. Solo podía ver como ella arañaba y golpeaba con fuerza las paredes mientras lloraba de impotencia por no poder salir.

El príncipe desgarrado grito de rabia y comenzó a atacarlos de nuevo, pero ahora con el fin de matar a cuantos pudiera, sus ojos, su cuerpo todo en el daba una sensación de temor, que Dennis jamás había sentido.

Dennis miro a la chica en su jaula de cristal y la vio como si fuera una niña pequeña que lloraba por que estaba perdida, al girar sus ojos y ver al príncipe el estaba echo una furia, parecía un animal salvaje…un lobo protegiendo a su _pareja._

El fantasma se acerco hasta donde el estaba agitando con fuerza su bate listo para destrozarle el cráneo, cuando de pronto calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, el psíquico se giro hasta ver como Cyrus y sus hombres golpeaban y destrozaban un viejo auto, destruyéndolo mas de lo que el tiempo y el fuego había echo.

"está vinculado a este auto…lo que le pase al auto le pasa a el" explico el anciano.

De esta manera los hombres pudieron encarcelar al peligroso fantasma colocándolo justo al lado de su compañera, quien al verlo encerrado, y tirado junto a su auto. Grito con rabia y comenzó de nuevo a golpear las paredes.

El joven con esfuerzo se levanto y miro a su compañera y con mas fuerza agito su bate hasta golpear con ira ciega las paredes intentando liberarse.

"por eso es…demasiado protector con ella" mascullo Dennis mientras miraba al príncipe

"¿a que te refieres Dennis?" pregunto Cyrus.

"cuando mandaste a los hombres por ella, el salió a defenderla y cuando la capturaron el se enfureció" explico el mas joven de los dos.

Cyrus miro como ella lloraba por el príncipe que estaba en la celda justo a lado de ella, y como el luchaba desesperadamente para salir.

"debieron ser pareja" escupió Cyrus con frialdad "como sea dentro de poco eso no significara nada"

El psíquico miro por ultima vez a la pareja, fue cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del príncipe y en ellos vio odio y rencor…prometían una venganza lenta y dolorosa de su parte cuando saliera de su jaula de cristal. Y Dennis temió por su vida.

Un sollozo rompió el prolongado silencio en el que se habían sumido.

"Annie…no llores muñeca"

"tengo miedo Royce"

Ella tomo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas mientras lloraba con mas fuerza. Royce no soportaba verla sufrir si el no podía tocarla.

"muñeca, yo estoy aquí contigo…te prometo que todo estará bien"

Annie giro sus ojos hasta los de Royce, levantándose hasta colocar su pequeña mano en el cristal y mirar con anhelo a su novio. Royce levanto su mano tocando el cristal igual que Annie.

"te amo tanto Royce" susurro ella con voz rota.

"yo tambien muñeca" respondió el "te voy a sacar de aquí"

El viaje fue silencioso, Royce no dejaba de mirar a su novia mientras ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba recargada en el cristal que daba al de Royce como si estuviera recargada en su hombro.

Llegaron a una gran casa de cristal, donde los bajaron lentamente, Royce estaba sentado ahora sobre su auto volcado y Annie miraba todo con ojos tristes. Los bajaron hasta el sótano, donde había mas celadas de cristal, con mas fantasmas como ellos.

Tomaron la celda de Royce y la colocaron primero que la de Annie, el lado derecho estaba vació. Royce pensó que Annie estaría junto a el.

Después tomaron la jaula de Annie alejándola de la vista de Royce, este al percatarse que se la llevaban más lejos, comenzó a golpear las paredes con furia. Annie miro con miedo como la alejaban de Royce hasta colocarla junto a una mujer mayor, con un largo vestido azul y una parte de su rostro quemada justo como Royce.

"eres mas linda de cerca" Cyrus acerco su rostro al cristal y ella se alejo de golpe, justo detrás de el, se escucho un golpe.

Giro sus ojos hasta toparse con el rostro desgarrado de su príncipe.

Cyrus se dio la vuelta y se alejo por los pasillos con sus manos en los bolsillos, hasta cerrar la puerta.

La mujer a lado de Annie la miro cariñosamente y se acerco lo mas que su celda de cristal se lo permitía.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?" Annie la miro y por alguna razón le recordó a su madre.

"Annie…Annie Woods" la mujer le sonrio mientras se sentaba con ella.

"mi nombre es Jean Kriticos, es un placer Annie"

Otro golpe se escucho seguido de varias maldiciones seguidas, Annie miro como Royce golpeaba con fuerza su bate de beisbol.

Jean siguió su mirada topándose con el desgarrado adolescente.

"¿lo conoces?" pregunto Jean y Annie asintió con la cabeza "¿son amigos?"

"es mi novio" corrigió Annie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jean se sorprendió…ella no podía creer que esta jovencita que parecía una niña temerosa fuera la novia de aquel desgarrado y roto muchacho que parecía ser muy violento.

"no siempre es así…es solo que quiere venir por mi"

Jean entendió la situación entonces…el joven solo quería sacar a su pequeña novia de este horrible lugar.

"ya veras que saldremos de aquí"

Annie le sonrio y camino hasta toparse en la puerta de su celda y en un murmullo bajo llamo al príncipe.

Este giro su rostro y la miro, ella le sonreía…ella siempre sonreía para el, así el mundo se este despedazando…ella siempre tendría una sonrisa al final del día, solo por el y para el.

"te amo muñeca" susurro Royce

"yo tambien" le respondió ella

Ahora solo quedaba esperar…esperar cuando pudieran salir y volver a esa campo de beisbol que ellos llamaban "hogar"

~o~o~o~o~

Bueno aquí esta este pequeño One-shot que originalmente iba a ser un Drabble pero salió muy largo…espero que les guste y me dejen reviews ¿ok? Que nada les cuesta…después subiré mas por que como dije es una colección de historias cortas.

No se olviden de los Reviews.

Addi Uchiha.


End file.
